Le Kidnapping
by Sugar-Gabe
Summary: Quand les criminels de Gotham ont vent de la relation de Jason et Dick, ils fomentent un plan pour débusquer à coup sûr le Red Hood. Grâce à ce pauvre Nigthwing.


Hello.

Aujourd'hui un OS qui me tenait à cœur de faire. Parce que j'adore le JayDick, bon c'est tout récent mais je tenais à essayer de m'illustrer du côté de DC aussi. Ça m'est venue comme ça, premier jet de mon esprit qui se passionne à faire faire du mal à ses personnages favoris. Mais je les aime, hein, ne vous méprenez pas. Juste pas envie de faire dans la dentelle. Si la violence n'est pas votre tasse de thé... Restez pas là. Place au show maintenant.

* * *

JAYDICK

Le kidnapping

Résumé : Quand les criminels de Gotham ont vent de la relation de Jason et Dick, ils fomentent un plan pour débusquer à coup sûr le Red Hood. Grâce à ce pauvre Nightwing.

Ce soir il était de sortie. Bon, ce n'était qu'un prétexte balancé son père adoptif. En réalité il n'avait pas envie de croiser des vilains maintenant. Il n'avait pas la tête à ça. Au loin il entendait les sirènes de la police de Gotham venant sans doute en aide au Batman. L'image qui lui vint en tête le fit sourire. Il voyait le héro en chauve-souris combattre d'énièmes braqueur de banque avec son fils en Robin. Il ne comprit pas le réflexe de ses muscles orbiculaires à cette évocation, lui-même ayant été le sidekick en jaune, rouge et vert du Batman à la mort de ses parents. C'était grâce à lui qu'il en était là. Qu'il était heureux. Et en couple.

Il ne lui avait pas encore dit, même si le fait était que les rumeurs allaient bon train à son sujet. Aussi pas moyen d'être discret quand leur point de rendez-vous se trouvait être le plus haut gratte ciel de Gotham. Mais l'homme chauve-souris était trop occupé pour écouter ces dites rumeurs. Sans doutes lui paraissaient-elles trop abracadabrantes. Peut-être aussi fallait-il voir avec qui il fricotait. Batman ne devait pas y croire. Tout simplement. Lui était bien. Sa condition lui plaisait. Il était amoureux après tout. Il avait bien apprit les leçons de son père adoptif. Ainsi la personne qui avait son affection était la plus endurante, la plus dur à cuir, la plus agressive et la plus barjo qu'il connaissait, ainsi la plus amène de ne jamais se faire tuer par les criminels qui pouvaient surgir de nulle part pour les agresser. Batman ayant lui-même poussé le vice jusqu'à poser son dévolu sur la pire personne que la ville ait pu engendrer.

Chacun ses stratégies dans la famille. Bruce et lui préféraient les increvables dont le cerveau déraillait salement tendis que Timothy et Damian privilégiaient les invincibles au cœur pur. Il stoppa net ses pensées. Il était à un pas de se pourrir lui-même sa soirée. C'était la dernière chose à faire. Et puis il voulait juste passer un bon moment. Cela ne servait à rien de faire travailler sa cervelle sur leur famille rongée jusque à l'os à cause de leurs identités de super-héros. À faire ça quant-il sautait de toit en toit il avait le moyen de se casser les deux jambes ou de devenir tétraplégique au moindre faut pas. En plus de ça son Batgrappin qui datait de mathusalem n'avait pas eut de révision depuis ses débuts solo. Il avait insisté pour le garder tel quel.

Plus par nostalgie que par faute de connaître un petit génie capable de le rendre plus avancé que celui du Batman en personne. Cette évocation si le fit sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il amorça une roulade pour atterrir en sureté sur l'immeuble d'en face avant de reprendre sa course. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la montre intégrée à son costume pour se rendre compte qu'il était largement en avance sur l'horaire prévu ce soir. Il tira avec son Batgrappin tout en haut du gratte ciel habituel et monta à leur lieux de ce qui se rapprochait d'un rencard pour eux. Ils avaient une vue imprenable de Gotham de là. Ils en arrivaient, lorsque tout aller bien, à trouver la vue plutôt belle. C'était vrai que la ville pouvait avoir un certain charme. Dans certaines circonstances.

Il se posa avec cette grâce lui étant propre sur la terrasse où ils voyaient toute la ville et ses alentours. Pas qu'ils ne faisaient qu'y rester mais c'était plus commode. Pour eux deux. Un étrange silence touchait cet endroit. C'était comme si aucun bruit ne pouvait l'atteindre et c'était cela qui leur plaisait ici. Le lieux ne semblait pas vraiment être à Gotham. Comme s'il était à lui seul une réalité parallèle. Comme il l'avait prédit il était en avance. Personne à l'horizon pour le moment. Alors il décida d'aller s'assoir en l'attendant. L'animal n'était pas du genre ponctuel.

Un bruit de pas lui fit tourner la tête. Pour l'accueillir avec un grand sourire joyeux. Mais ce qu'il eut en retour lui fit soudainement regretter d'être seul. Un coup de baramine dans la joue lui fit se mordre la langue et douiller un max. Du sang coula dans sa bouche, le goût métallique le lui indiqua. Il devait en être de même avec sa joue. Son ennemi avait une sacrée droite ! Il se leva en furie sortant ses sticks d'eskrima pour se battre. Devant lui se trouvait un grand costaud beaucoup trop baraqué pour qu'il le trouve agréable à regarder. De toute façon peu de criminels avaient un physique avenant. Il s'élança sur l'homme ayant l'avantage de son agilité d'ex-trapéziste/ex-Robin et de la rapidité due à sa fine musculature. Il réussit à lui mettre quelques coups sans grandes répercussions avant que le balourd ne riposte. Lui était plutôt lent mais fichtre ce qu'il cognait dur. Il vit les étoiles en se ramassant sur le sol. Il ne se laissa pas abattre pour autant. Il avait subit pire par le passé.

-Saloperie de petite pédale de Nightwing, jura le vilain. Une vraie anguille ce bouffeur de bite. Chope-le, toi !

Cela le pétrifia sur place. Son souffle lui fit défaut. Il se mit à battre frénétiquement des cils, tentant de trouver une réaction plus percutante et plus appropriée que celle qu'il manifestait présentement. Mais rien ne vint. Hormis peu être une envie de vomir ou de s'évanouir sur place. Ce type… Le tétanisait. Une crise d'angoisse maintenant. Super timing. Génial. Avant de pouvoir faire marcher ses neurones plus longtemps il se fit attraper par derrière(quels lâches ces sbires !) par le complice du vilain qui appréciait de débiter cochonneries sur cochonneries. Un mouchoir au chloroforme fut plaqué sur son nez et sa bouche avant d'avoir eut le temps de hurler un ''au secours'' bien placé qui aurait pu jouer en sa faveur et alerter Batman ou tout autre super-héro disponible. Ses armes tombèrent par terre. Et il fut projeté contre son gré dans le monde de l'inconscience.

******************************FLYING GRAYSON*******************************

Une avalanche de balle dans la tête de ce trouduc. Une fontaine de sang. Quoi de mieux pour finir sa nuit en beauté ? Facile ! Le cul d'un beau brun moulé dans sa combi intégrale ! Oui ! Sa soirée devait définitivement se terminer comme ça ! Sa bite profondément enfoncé dans ce doux fourreau, ses yeux dans les siens d'un bleu angélique qu'il adorait observer pour les voir changer d'expression, leurs peaux aux cicatrices multiples l'une contre l'autre et ses mains le strangulant comme il adorait si bien le faire. Un pur régal. Putain, son Dicky bird arrivait à le faire bander juste en imaginant ce qu'il lui fairait subir ce soir dans sa planque du jour. Bah ouais, Bruce voulait pas qu'ils fassent ça au Manoir, soit disant que cela dérangeait les autres.

Lui avait capté le pourquoi du comment. Surtout que lui non plus se gênait pas pour ramener ce connard de clown de ses deux dans son plumard. Et puis les deux autres frangins de son beau brun était en couple eux aussi. Ce qui lui plaisait pas à Monsieur bienséance c'était sa façon de faire. Pas moyen pour lui de faire autrement, son kiff c'était le toucher et l'ouïe. Aussi il mettait Bruce au défi qu'une fois avoir entendu les suppliques, les râles et les cris de son Dicky quand il exerçait cette délicieuse pression sur sa gorge ou quant-il griffait férocement ses blessures à peines refermées de ses récents combats, suivant d'un regard passionné les traînées laissées sur cet épiderme légèrement hâlé ou juste quand il l'embrassait sauvagement, de pas trouver que c'était sans détour le truc le plus sexy du monde.

Non décidément son ex coéquipier ne comprendrait jamais ce qui lui plaisant tant dans leur ébats pas toujours violant pour autant. Il bandait à mort en pleine mission maintenant ! Merci Bruce ! Merci vraiment. Ça n'allait pas l'aider. Bon après rien ne l'empêchait d'aller se palucher dans un coin avant son rendez-vous mais il préférait garder sa vigueur pour satisfaire ce si joli cul quémandeur. Leur Batpapounet n'avait pas le même genre de délire que lui. Soit disant que lui était ''bon pour Arkham'' dixit le milliardaire qui se déguise en chauve-souris géante et qui baise avec un psychopathe qui se prend pour un clown roi du crime de Gotham. Trèèès sain d'esprit ouiiiii en effet.

Ferait mieux de fermer sa gueule plutôt ! Peut-être pouvait-il parler lui aussi, avec sa passion dévorante pour le sang, le sexe et la violence en règle générale… Mais faudrait sans doute mettre tous ceux qui composaient, comme on les appelait, la Batfamilly à l'asile de Gotham pour qu'il avoue qu'il était taré lui aussi. Quiconque lui prenait son Dicky pouvait lui faire réaliser ses quatre volontés. On pourrait dire que le brun était son point faible. Il était le seul maître de son Dicky bird, le seul à pouvoir ne serait ce que poser la main sur lui. C'était son petit ami putain ! Bien sûr qu'il pouvait lui faire ce qu'il voulait ! Le brun savait que jamais il ne franchirait le point de non retour que ce soit pour les représailles de la Batfamilly, pour son amour à son égard ou pour son arrestation par Batman. Jamais il irait jusqu'à le tuer dans un excès de colère. Et puis c'était pas comme s'il n'était pas doux quand son adorable brun en avait besoin. Parce que Dick avait prit une grande place dans sa vie mine de rien. Fallait pas non plus pousser trop loin, hein. Il allait pas le demander mariage ! Quoi que…

-Putain vous faites chier !tonna-t-il en se tournant vers trois cons qui se pointaient en courant. Je m'entends plus penser bordel !

Il se rua sur eux en hurlant toute sa rage sous son casque. Une ranger dans la bouche pour le premier, bang entre les yeux du deuxième et le troisième se retrouva contre la parois la plus proche, celle d'un hangar, un de ses Beretta 92 sous le menton.

-Crache vite le morceau fils de pute, gronda-t-il. C'est pour qui qu'tu bosse ?!

Le gars lui offrit un sourire narquois plein de dent. Il ricana.

-T'es pressé Redy ce soir, fit-il fièrement.

Cela pour effet de faire grincer des dents Red Hood. Bien que l'autre ne le vit pas. Ceux qui s'acharnaient à ne pas lui répondre en plus de venir interférer avec ses cogitations lui pétaient les burnes monumentalement. Il fit lentement se mouvoir le canon pour pouvoir faire pression à la fois sur la pomme d'Adam et l'enfoncer dans sa peau histoire de lui faire comprendre que ça se faisait pas de le faire attendre.

-Un rencard, peut-être ?suggéra le criminel qui jouait avec ses nerfs peu patients.

-Ouais, ralla-t-il. Alors crache le morceau, on m'attend.

Le gars ricana à nouveau. Lui se força à inspirer et à se calmer un coup. La mission avant tout.

-Ta petite chatte, hein ?s'amusa le gars. C'est vrais que tu te tape cette petite pute en collant, là… Nightwing ! À moins que ce sois toi qui te fasse trouer. Quant je vais raconter ça au patron. Red Hood qu'est pd, putain.

Ok. C'en était trop. Que son plan aille se faire foutre. C'était personnel là. Ce con avait assez rit. Il rangea ses 9 mm sous le regard victorieux de l'autre merdeux. Oh, ce sourire il allait se faire une joie de lui faire bouffer. Putain oui. Le premier coup partit, vif et sec dans le ventre. Pas le temps de réfléchir. Ses veines et ses muscles s'enflammèrent de fureur. Son piètre ennemi se plia en deux. À son tour de s'amuser. Il se mit à lui ravaler la face à grand coup de point parfaitement dosés et cadencés capables de faire cracher ses tripes à n'importe qui.

-Parle pas comme ça de mon mec, sale raclure, rugit-il en lui pétant le nez pour lui apprendre le respect.

Le con en face de lui avait eut son compte, son visage tout ensanglanté en était témoin. Mais lui n'en avait pas fini. L'honneur de son Dicky bird n'était pas encore sauf. D'un geste vif, il retourna son adversaire peu résistant et lui attrapant le cou il entreprit de lui faire bouffer la taule du hangar.

-La. Pute. Ici. C'est. Toi, éructa Red Hood en ponctuant sa phrase de profonds et longs mouvements du bras, toujours plus forts, toujours plus brutaux, écrasant le visage du criminel contre la parois gondolée.

Il rugissait de rage tout en faisant marcher son cerveau. Les salauds savaient pour lui et son petit chéri. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour à cette conclusion. Un juron lui échappa. Il lâcha le type qui glissa sur le sol.

-Je reviens demain, bouge pas, l'apostropha-t-il.

Et il partit au pas de course sur le lieu de rendez-vous avec Nightwing. Il jura tout le chemin, ayant compris qu'ils n'étaient pas assez discret tous les deux. Ces connards avaient dû les voir. Putain ! Putain ! S'il arrivait une merde à son Dicky d'amour, il allait devenir quoi ? Il savait qu'il en mourait. Non, pas question d'être lâche ou faible. Il était le Red Hood après tout. Mais Dicky était Dicky. Adepte des kidnappings et des tabassages en règles. Et qui continuait à se balader en combi moulante sans armure par-dessus, à croire qu'il adorait le surnom qui circulait dans les bas-fonds de Gotham. Il n'y avait pas que lui que l'accoutrement qui ne laissait pas grand place à l'imaginaire de son oiseau de nuit ne laissait pas indifférent. Oui, Dicky était trop bien foutu pour son propre bien.

C'était pas faute de lui avoir répété ou de s'être prit la tête avec lui quant au fait qu'il devrait mettre un truc moins moulant ou avoir une cape pour les cacher à la manière de Batman. Mais non, son petit ami était une tête de mule impossible à convaincre. Et comme lui aussi n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête… Parler de sa tenue à Nightwing, revenait à parler à un mur. Bon un mur n'était pas aussi sexy mais l'esprit était là. Sur ce point là, ils étaient similaires, quand l'un ou l'autre avait une idée en tête, pas moyen de les faire changer d'avis. Peu importait la façon dont il abordait le sujet pas moyen de lui faire porter autre chose. Il appréhendait le jour où la combinaison de son Dicky lui porterait préjudice. Avec tout ce qu'il entendait à longueur de temps dans les quartiers malfamés de Gotham City, il y avait de quoi se faire un sang d'encre !

Un frisson malvenue secoua son échine nerveuse alors qu'il traversait agilement la ville, de toit en toit à la manière de toute la Batfamilly. Son estomac se noua sous le stress. Oui. Savoir le danger planer au dessus de Nightwing à la manière d'une épée de Damoclès l'épouvantait. Sa seule peur exploitable en fait. Ce n'était pas comme si combattre l'épouvantail lui incombait. Heureusement. Il se voyait mal tenter de se dépêtrer des visions de sa toxine signature. D'un rapide coup de Redgrapin, un système bien plus pratique que de celui son ex-Batpapounet, ayant eu une amélioration de rapidité de déclenchement, le câble avait la capacité de résister à des coups de feux ou de ne jamais se faire trancher et de justement pouvoir l'avertir au cas ou quelqu'un le tenterait.

L'empressement qui l'empoignait l'empêcha de s'auto-congratuler pour la conception de cette petite merveille de technologie. Son pouls s'accélérera quand il vit que son petit ami ponctuel, contrairement à lui qui se foutait des horaires bien qu'il fasse des efforts pour Dick, n'était pas encore présent. Il sortit son portable qu'il gardait bien au chaud dans sa veste en cuir marron. Il avait prêt d'une demi heure de retard. Nightwing ! Tout son être fut parcouru de ce feux qui lui fit serrer les dents. Une colère sourde monta en lui. Il gronda d'appréhension. Ce soir pétage de gueule au menu.

Oh putain, ceux qui avait touchés à son Dicky allaient payer ! Faisant écho à sa promesse muette, son pied vint trouver un papier collé sur le sol. Il le prit. Un simple feuillet blanc sur le quel figurait : « Salut Red Hood on tient ta pouffe en collant, vient ou on lui fait la peau. » Suivit d'une adresse. C'était clair, concis et sûrement un piège. Mais pas question de leur abandonner son chéri. Il hurla de rage tout en déchirant le papier. Sa mémoire photographique ayant déjà enregistré l'emplacement. Cela lui faisait ça de moins à chercher. Pas le temps de prendre des armes en plus ou des balles tempi. Il tâcherait de compter. Il tira son grappin sur un autre gratte ciel moins haut mais sur le quel il pourrait se réceptionner et courir secourir sa princesse en détresse.

***************************GRUMPY ASS*********************

Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien, comme si on lui avait trop frappé le crâne ou s'il venait de subir un accident de moto, cela lui était déjà arrivé alors il avait de quoi comparer. Là c'était quelque chose, une douleur qui se répercuterait en migraine des enfer, courant déjà contre ses tempes. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent lourdement, elles semblaient se rebeller contre son initiative. Il vit un plancher tellement rongé et vétuste qu'il se demanda comment il tenait encore. Une planque de Jason, à ne point en douter. L'ancien Robin avait le chic pour choisir des endroits toujours plus miteux. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il refusait de venir habiter avec lui. Dans son appartement il y avait le chauffage. Et puis personne ne savait qui il était, il n'y avait que la Batcave qui était aussi sûr.

Il lui fallait juste s'asseoir. Contre un mur de préférence. Ainsi il pourrait avoir une vue d'ensemble sur la pièce. Peut-être pourrait-il situer son homme ainsi. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de le faire dormir sur le parquet. Les siennes non plus, d'ailleurs. Il inspira profondément, la souffrance que cela lui procura dans les côtes lui fit serrer les dents. Jason était allé un peu loin ce soir. Ce n'était pas comme si Alfred ne prendrait pas soin de lui, mais quand même, il y avait des limites à ne pas dépasser !

Lui casser quelque chose par exemple. Il allait l'entendre quand il le trouverait son Red Hood ! Contrairement à lui, il avait un travail ! Arriver des cernes et des gammes de bleus sur le cou ne l'aidait pas beaucoup au commissariat. Le nombre de fois où ses collègues lui avaient demandés s'il ne voulait pas porter plainte non plus, en l'occurrence. Ce n'était que ce que Jason lui faisait. Il y avait tout le reste de son corps recouvert de cicatrices. Deux parties d'un iceberg. Il amorça un mouvement pour se relever à l'aide ses bras mais ce fut impossible.

Il était ligoté. Était-il trop tard pour crier au secours ? Sans doute. Toute l'ampleur de sa funeste situation lui fut révélée quand il entendit des bruit de pas se rapprocher de lui. Des paires de chaussures entrèrent dans son champ de vision. Principalement des baskets bon marché et… Ses pensées furent interrompues par la rencontre peu amicale de l'une des chaussures et de son visage innocent. Son nez. Son agresseur avait visé le nez. La douleur se répercuta partout dans sa tête lui procurant un mal de crâne fulgurant. L'os de ses sinus ayant émit un bruit significatif. Le choc le lui avait cassé. Il ne pu s'empêcher de crier sous la souffrance que lui infligea le coup. Un rire fit écho à sa souffrance. Quelqu'un s'assit, en témoignèrent les ressort du siège qui soupirèrent sous le poids d'un de ses kidnappeurs.

-Regarder qui revient parmi nous, ricana un homme, sans doute leur chef. Ce cher Nighty ! Bien dormit ?

Toute la bande rigola. C'était bien le chef des opérations.

-Amenez le moi, ordonna-t-il à ses sbires voyant qu'il était trop sonné pour répondre.

Il se fit soulever, les méchants serrant ses biceps pour cela. Ses jambes ne lui répondirent pas comme le reste de son corps d'ailleurs. Il ne devait pas y avoir que du chloroforme sur le mouchoir. Une seule substance ne pouvait pas avoir un effet aussi fort. L'endormir puis le paralyser. Son cerveau était trop embué pour trouver de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir. De toute façon il n'eut pas le temps de plus réfléchir qu'il se retrouva la joue sur le bord d'un fauteuil ronger aux mythes

-Faites gaffes les gars, ralla le chef. Faudrait pas abîmer un aussi beau p'tit minois.

Une main vint saisir sa chevelure, d'une poigne sans aucune douceur qui leva son visage au niveau de celui du boss de la pièce. Un homme qui serait oubliable dans les roues de Gotham. Il fronçait les sourcils.

-Vous lui avez pété le nez !s'écria-t-il. On avez dit qu'on le fairait pas saigner ! C'est pas joli !

Il changea sa main de place, agrippant ceux sur sa nuque. Dick ne pu que geindre sous la douleur. La deuxième main du criminel se posa sur sa joue et alors que celui-ci passait un pouce sous son nez, sans doute pour récolter un peu de sang, tout son corps s'arqua, un feu ravagea ses veines pour aller envaillir ses reins. Le malfrat maintenant sa tête, le choc lui ayant produit l'envie de la rejeter en arrière, il eut mal au cou sous la contrainte. Il avait soudainement beaucoup trop chaud, ce malgré la finesse de sa combinaison.

-Qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait respirer ? siffla le super-héro sans pouvoir.

L'homme eut un autre ricanement et prit son menton entre le pouce ensanglanté et l'index. Il souriait de toute ses dents, tel un requin prêt à le dévorer tout cru.

-Ça tplais ?se moqua-t-il. On l'appelle la belle au bois dormant. Très divertissante tu vais voir.

Nightwing n'eut pas besoin de toutes ses capacités pour comprendre de quoi parlait le vilain. Il aurait vraiment dû hurler quand les deux types étaient apparu. Un mélange de drogues et de chloroforme. Il avait décroché le gros lot. Mais surtout il était dans la mouise. Impossible de bouger donc par extension de s'échapper. En plus l'arrivée de ses agresseurs ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de scruter le lieu. Il y eut un moment de flottement, le bandit semblant apprécier sa vue. Aucun de ses muscles ne répondait présent. Quelle genre de drogue était-ce ?

Il était tout chose. Son corps vibrait d'une indécente demande sourde. Il n'était pas complet, pas rassasié. En témoignaient son souffle de plus en plus irrégulier et son sexe se gorgeant contre sa volonté. Un couteau apparu sous ses yeux, toute la pièce retint sous souffle. Les autres devaient pourtant savoir ce qu'il manigançait. Un des sbires vint tirer sur son costume, la lame passa dans son dos. Un sifflement sourd retentit. À eux deux ils libérèrent ses fesses. L'air frais, contrastant avec sa chaleur corporelle, le fit glapir. Il ne fallait pas qu'il craque. Il avait comprit mais ce serait leur donner satisfaction que de montrer sa peur. Mais… Le sbire prit en main une de ses demi-lunes, la serrant entre des doigts énormes.

-Pas touche pour le moment, le railla le chef en claquant la main de son subalterne. Je vous laisserais mes miettes.

Le sbire s'éloigna en grognant de frustration. Ses collègues lui soufflant qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir pu tester avant leur boss. Un lourd frisson le parcourut. Et la terreur étreignit tout son être. Un hoquet lui échappa, faisant sourire le chef des malfrats. De nouveau le parquet entra en collision avec lui. Son corps agit sans son aval, son cul se releva, exposant son intimité lâchement dévoilée. Son érection n'était qu'à moitié libre mais la froideur de la pièce rencontrait ses bourses et son anneau de chair. Il se fit encore plus déchiré son costume, lui permettant d'écarter ses jambes. Il ondula des hanches obscènement, le souffle court, un désir malsain le submergeant. Il perdit les pédales, à cause de cette saloperie de drogue. Ou était ce de son propre fait ?

Son corps semblait indépendant de son esprit. Lui assistant impuissant à sa soudaine dépravation. Le chef le releva, une main sur son épaule, l'agenouillant sans difficulté. Il lui tata le creux des reins tout en se plaquant contre son dos. Il s'arrêta de respirer, sentant contre ses fesses nues un sur-vêtement tendu en son milieu. Il piailla mais ses hanches ondulèrent contre le bandit, cherchant le contact. Il aurait préféré être inconscient. Son corps le trahissait sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Il déglutit alors qu'il entendait derrière lui. Ce type n'allait pas…

Toute l'horreur de sa situation lui apparu, les hommes de main tendant le cou pour mieux voir, deux mains agrippèrent son postérieur, le bout d'une colonne de chair se pressa contre son entrée. L'homme ne prit pas la peine de le préparer. Estimant qu'il n'en valait pas la peine. Ou ne sachant tout simplement pas comment s'y prendre. Il le pénétra entièrement, d'un seul coup sans aucun préambule, tout en le poussant de nouveau sur le parquet. Sa tête le heurta. Mais il resta conscient. L'homme lui attrapant les hanches et commença son œuvre.

Des allers et venus rapides qui bien que maladroit firent grandir la chaleur dans ses propres reins, le dégoûtant et l'excitant presque aussi fort l'un que l'autre. Il ne pu contrôler un râle guttural qui sortit de sa bouche à la mâchoire chevrotante. Ses réflexions disparurent dans son cerveau embrumé, loin, aussi profondément que ce membre inconnu s'enfonçant en lui, comme toute inhibition qu'il aurait dû avoir. Soudainement être investi par un étranger fut abstrait, il ne sentait plus que ce sexe qui lui donnait ce qu'il voulait, pilonnant rudement son fondement, labourant son cul, son trou en chaleur. Son anus palpitant de contentement sous cette intrusion licencieuse dont l'envie ardente faisait toujours gronder ses cordes vocales. Lui-même s'empalait du mieux qu'il pouvait, sa joue raclant le sol. Mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il ne sentait aucune douleur. Un mot. Un seul le fit soudainement reprendre contenance. Celui de la seule personne qui lui donnait du plaisir. Jason.

*****************************THE LITTLE BIRD***************************

Son rythme cardiaque battait dans ses tempes. Contre son casque. De la façon la plus désagréable qu'il ait connu. Il y était. Sur le perron, à l'adresse donnée, bouillonnant de rage sous son pseudo-chaperon. Il était prêt à retrouver sa princesse en collant. Il allait défoncer tous ces fils de putes qui avaient osés le lui enlever. C'était leur soirée putain ! Ils allaient comprendre que toucher à son petit oiseau était le pire des crimes à commettre à Gotham. D'un coup de pied violant il fit voler en éclats la fine porte de l'appartement.

-Je suis là Dicky b... !commença-t-il à s'écrier.

Le Red Hood se figea devant le spectacle macabre qui s'opérait sous ses yeux. Dans un coin de la pièce, sur un fauteuil qui avait dû être confortable des décennies avant, se branlait négligemment un de ces cons qui aimait le provoquer en duel, regardant avec attention ses sbires entourant… Entourant son Dicky bird. Son souffle se coupa et sa fureur crépita en lui, se muant en un brasier dévastateur alors qu'il voyait ce qui se tramait dans cette pièce. Dick en plein milieu des hommes de mains l'encerclant. Trois types. Qui l'avaient mit face à la porte.

Ses magnifiques yeux bleus exorbités, leurs pupilles dilatées, larmoyant. Du moins autant qu'il ait pu en apercevoir entre les deux connards qui introduisaient leur sales bites dans sa douce bouche si sensuelle. Tous ses poils se hérissèrent. Le dernier enfonçait son sexe dans son divin postérieur sacré que seul lui pouvait profaner. Il put apercevoir que sa combinaison avait été déchirée. Sa visière lui indiqua clairement que la température corporelle de son petit ami clochait. Une drogue. Super. Il détestait ces merdes qui permettaient d'abuser de peu importait qui, toutes ces versions inventées qu'il fallait faire disparaître. Comme ces enfoirés s'en étant servit sur l'homme qu'il aimait.

Il hurla de tout ses poumons dégainant ses Beretta de leur holsters en cuir noir sur ses côtes. À peine eut-il appuyé la première fois sur la gâchette de l'un d'eux que son ouragan intérieur gronda en se libérant de sa prison de chair, d'os et de sang. Il se mit à vider son chargeur dans la tronche de celui en face de lui, celui qui prenait son pied entre les chairs serrées et tendres de son bien aimé, tout en injuriant grassement toutes ces raclures de font de calles. Leur boss remit prestement son froc, avant que les deux autres aient pu rien il n'en resta qu'un. Dick fut abandonné sur le sol.

-Tu es tombé dans notre piège, Red Hood !s'enhardit le vilain con comme une brique. Tu as signé ta perte en venant !

-Nan, gronda l'ex-Robin en les regardant à peine. C'est la votre que vous avez signer. Personne ne touche à mon petit ami sans en payer le prix. C'était le truc à ne pas faire si vous vouliez m'avoir !

Il se jeta sur eux éructant contre les agresseurs de son cher Dick. Ayant déjà utilisé toutes ses balles sous le coup de la colère il se retrouva devoir assommé le dernier sbire en lice avec son arme de point. Le chef devant lui pointait un désert eagle, une arme beurk beurk beaucoup trop grosse, beaucoup trop lourde, que jamais il ne s'abaisserait à utiliser et qu'il pourrait utiliser contre son adversaire. Non ce serait trop gentil. En un temps record il rangea ses armes pour repousser le survivant contre le mur. Il lui retourna le bras, lui faisant lâcher son arme de merde.

Sortant et ouvrant d'un seul et même mouvement son couteau papillon recourbé rouge et noir (oui on se refait pas). L'homme se mit à hurler comme un porcinet. Jason lui planta son arme blanche à la basse du cou, lui tranchant la gorge, le sang jaillit, jet rouge se transformant en rivière sur la gorge du chef de gang, de son autre main il vint fourrager dans la cavité qu'il venait de créer. Ce fut sans mal qu'il y attrapa la langue de ce foutu tordu et qu'il la tira à l'air libre. Il rempocha son couteau, laissant là sa victime. Il se précipita au prêt de son amour pour se dépêcher de le libérer de ses liens. Sous son reste de combinaison sa peau était brûlante. Il avait raison, ils lui avaient administrés une drogue. Les enfoirés. Nightwing leva la tête vers lui.

-Jay, tu es là… sanglota-t-il la voix chevrotante.

Ses joues étaient encore trempées. Alimentées par les larmes qui roulaient dessus. À genoux, il le prit dans ses bras, l'y laissant pleurer sans bruit tout en l'inspectant du regard. Sur le sol, là où il l'avait soulevé, une flaque de sperme séchait. Dick avait le menton plein de bave et de sang séché et la raie des fesses dégoulinante. Il tremblait. De froid. Ce malgré sa peau toute chaude.

-Oui je suis là, mon petit sucre, souffla-t-il dans ses cheveux. C'est fini.

Ce soir là Jason s'occupa de son petit oiseau, dans l'appartement de celui-ci, sans aucunes pensées perverses. Il le lava avec soin et grande précaution pour ensuite le mettre en pyjama puis le serrer très fort contre lui dans son lit. Il lui répéta qu'il était là et qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre. Ainsi il lui jura que dorénavant ils habiteraient ensemble, que plus jamais ce genre de connerie ne lui arriverait et qu'il serait toujours avec lui. Tandis qu'il le berçait lui-même sombra dans un doux sommeil réparateur, rassuré par la présence de son tendre justicier.

* * *

Bref. Un one shot que j'ai pris plaisir à imaginer, faites moi signe s'il vous à plus, ou pas, hein, promit je ne fais pas de nœud papillon espagnol...

Your dear Archangel.


End file.
